


full homo, actually

by harryandthestars



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Consolation, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Relationship Woes, Tyrus - Freeform, reed knows about t.j.'s little crush obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandthestars/pseuds/harryandthestars
Summary: When Cyrus meets Reed at community service, he gains some insight on how the other boy sees T.J. and Cyrus’ seemingly sinking relationship.





	full homo, actually

**Author's Note:**

> reed deserves rights

The most trouble Cyrus had ever gotten into before the whole Mint Chip mess was in the third grade. He was painfully shy, but when some bully pulled Buffy’s hair, there was no way he couldn’t smack the boy’s hand away with a surprising amount of force. (Although Buffy did defend herself expertly afterward).

Now he was on the side of the road, the blazing sun burning into his cheap green vest. There was some satisfaction in knowing he was helping the environment in some way by picking up trash, but there was no denying Cyrus wanted to be home reading a good book.

“This is so unfair,” Jonah grumbled quietly as they stood in line waiting for the douchey officer to direct them. “And there’s dirt on me!” 

“It’ll be fine.” Cyrus tried to convey his message, but it was hard considering they weren’t even supposed to be talking at the moment. “Don’t worry.”

“Can both of you shut up? We’re going to get in trouble.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“ _ More  _ trouble,” Andi corrected. She, too, was looking gloomy and regretful. “God, I hate this so much.”

The three of them nodded, and naturally, Cyrus had to step into the consolation role. “Aw, come on, guys. We didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, we were helping. Thinking about more than ourselves, like adults are always telling us to do. But when we actually do them…” He shook his head, and the others nodded, looking hopeful. “So don’t worry. Picking up trash? It’s fine. In fact, we’re helping even more. I, for one, think we should be proud of ourselves—”

“You do, do you?” a booming voice said icily. Cyrus looked up, startled; it was the officer that had arrested them in the first place. “I, for one, would be more proud if you could follow instructions, young man. Did I tell you to talk?”

His mouth felt exceedingly dry; this was not okay. Usually, adults treasured Cyrus, and he blushed. “Um, no. No, sir.”

“What did I tell you?”

“To...not talk?” It came out as a question and he cringed. “I’m sorry.”

The officer laughed. “No, I think it’s time to separate the dream team. You can go to the other side.” He pointed to the other side of the grassy road. “Go on.”

Cyrus trudged away without glancing at his friends, feeling big amounts of dread. The feeling intensified when he saw the crowd he reached. They seemed much tougher, tall and scowling. He stood in the corner, desperately trying to blink back tears, face burning.

He followed the crowd and began to scoop up litter, but soon realized there was someone watching him with his head tilted.

Cyrus’ stomach dropped more than what he thought was possible. Breaking eye contact with Reed, he hastily picked up more trash, wishing he would go away.

“Cyrus?” Reed seemed genuinely shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“Community service.” His throat felt tight and he was not sure if he was going to get beaten up or not, considering Cyrus was the reason Reed was picking up trash next to him.

“What could you do?” he laughed, and Cyrus relaxed a bit. Reed wasn’t acting like he was going to use a plastic bag to strangle him. 

“I...protested.” He tried to ignore the now overbearing heat. “It’s a long story, but I didn’t harm anyone or anything.” 

“I didn’t think so.” Reed grinned. “Listen, I’m kind of glad you’re here, no offense.”

Cyrus offered him a weak smile, trying to fit in an empty gallon of milk in his bag. “I know. Karma, right?” 

“What? No. I wanted to apologize.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have brought the gun. I was being dumb. I’m really sorry, and the last thing I wanted to do was put anyone in danger, I promise. I don’t know if you know, but T.J. had no clue I was going to bring it—”

“Oh, yeah, he told me.” The last thing Cyrus wanted to do was talk about T.J. Kippen with Reed, or talk about T.J. Kippen at all.

“Okay, good. Can you tell him…” He looked sheepish now. “Can you tell him I kind of miss him? Like, no homo, of course—” Cyrus could barely contain his eye roll— “but I really do. We don’t hang out anymore.”

_ How can I tell him that when I miss him too?  _ Cyrus thought. But he forced a smile and said, “I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”

“You’re the best.” Reed punched his arm lightly, then turned thoughtfully amused. “So, what was dear Kippen’s reaction when he found out his...His best friend got arrested?”

“I don’t think he knows. At least, I didn’t tell him.”  _ Best friend.  _

“You didn’t? Are you scared he’ll freak out?”

“No.” Cyrus felt sick, thanks to dehydration and talking about someone he didn’t even want to think about. “No, I just didn’t get the opportunity, I guess.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence except the crackling of the garbage bags, and for some reckless reason, Cyrus added, “We don’t hang out as much either, anymore. Me and T.J., I mean.”

Reed stared at him. “Really? Why’s that?”

He shrugged, but still said, “He’s been busy...With a new friend.” Cyrus was close to passing out now, and he had to stop, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m not feeling so well.”

“Don’t worry about it. Here, take this.” He passed him a bottle of lemonade. “I know we’re not supposed to bring these, but since I have six hours of this shit left, I decided to risk it.” 

“Thank you,” Cyrus said gratefully, chugging down the drink. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here, maybe I shouldn’t have overreacted—”

Reed waved dismissively. “You did the right thing. You helped T.J. do the right thing, as usual. Which is why I find it hard to believe you guys have grown distant or whatever. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you?”

His brow furrowed. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Uh, who exactly is this new friend of his?”

“This super athletic pretty girl.” Cyrus sighed. “She’s kinda...Rude, I suppose, but I’m still happy for him.”

“Eh. I’m not.”

They reached a stop where the kinder female officer blew her whistle for dismissal. But Cyrus didn’t leave, instead sat on the grass, frowning. “Why do you say that?”

“Because T.J. is a little pussy.” Cyrus gasped audibly, and Reed hit his forehead. “Sorry, right, T.J. told me to stop saying that word, it’s degrading or whatever. Okay, he’s not a pu—coward, he can just be kind of, I don’t know...oblivious?” 

“Yeah. Guess you could say that.”

Reed nodded. “I mean, he’s smart as fuck—that boy has the whole world’s history memorized, like, I didn’t even know Alexander Hamilton wasn’t a president—but he can be a whole new level of crackhead. Trust me, I don’t know what’s going on with him and that girl, but he values you. A lot.” His head tilted again. “Listen, I used to be really worried about him, but then I stopped after he met you. You make him so happy, Cyrus, much more than anyone else has. Than anyone else can.”

Cyrus didn’t know what to say. It was all too much and he could feel frustrated tears prick at his eyes. “I miss him. He ditched me, you know, for her. And I know that’s stupid and petty to say, but he really did, on Costume Day, and that’s fine, I get it, I just wish I could tell him, tell him how I  _ really _ feel—” He stopped, exhaling heavily. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

But Reed was smiling kindly. “Listen, I don’t doubt you and him will reunite soon. Trust me, I know this. You’re meant to be together.” He did not specify what he meant by  _ together _ , and Cyrus didn’t press, because there was no hope in any of the implications. “He...really likes you. It takes him a while to understand things, but he will. You’re worth it all to him.”

There was silence again. Cyrus tried to understand all of this information. He attempted pathetic humor instead of confronting more of his feelings. “Let me guess. No homo, though, right?” 

“Nah,” Reed said seriously, standing up. “Full, actually.” He helped a stunned Cyrus up, who swayed lightly on the spot. “Light-headed?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“It must’ve been the vodka in the lemonade.”

“Oh—wait, what?”

“Kidding!” He smirked. “You should see your face right now, bro.” 

Cyrus laughed along with him and it was with a lighter heart that he said, “Thank you, Reed. Really. It means a lot to me.”

“It’s no problem, dude.” Reed ruffled his Cyrus’ hair affectionately. “I’ll see you later. And I know  _ you’ll  _ definitely be seeing T.J. later.”

And then he left with a knowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what you think lol


End file.
